


Hello

by FandomStar



Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: A cold and sleepy Merlin wakes up to find Arthur isn't with him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series of short one-shots I'm writing to fill prompts based on different situations to say "I love you".  
> Prompt 1: said as a hello

It wasn’t often that Merlin woke to an empty bed once Arthur moved in. That morning, however, he did. 

He groaned at the lack of a warm presence keeping his body from reverting to it’s perpetually cold temperature. Despite knowing it was a pointless exercise, he reached out to see if he could find Arthur and pull him back to where he should be. There was no such luck and he groaned again - he would have to get up. Reluctantly, Merlin rolled to the edge of the bed to shove his feet into slippers and wrap his incredibly fluffy dressing gown around his body. He barely felt conscious enough to be on his feet, but, with his eyes half closed, he shuffled into the lounge. 

Arthur was standing by the coffee machine and turned when Merlin appeared. At the sight of a dishevelled, half-asleep Merlin, a dopey grin spread itself across his face. He crossed the floor and softly kissed Merlin’s lips.

“I love you.” he told his boyfriend, laughing when he got a grunt in response.

Tightly, Merlin held Arthur in a hug. Arthur swayed them carefully.

“Why are you awake? You’re never awake before me.” Merlin mumbled.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t sleep, and I was restless.” Arthur replied.

Quietly, Merlin snuggled against Arthur’s neck. “Wake me up next time.”

“Nah, I think I’ll leave you. You’re cute like this.”

With absolutely no effort, Merlin hit Arthur’s shoulder.

“Prat.”

“You love me, though!”

“I love you.”


End file.
